Spooky Mansion
Spooky Mansion is the second challenge in the ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' DLC Pack ''Curse of Dreadbear''. It has four stages, the first three released on the 23rd of October, 2019, while the fourth will be released on the 29th of October. It takes place in an abandoned, spooky mansion. Mechanics Each of the levels has its own mechanic, one requires the player to cross the room, one requires the player to build a Mangle-like animatronic, and one requires the player to do trick-or-treat in a house filled with Withered Animatronics. They all take place in a mansion (except Build-a-Mangle which takes place in a Fazbear Entertainment fulfillment center). Animatronics Spooky Mansion features Dreadbear and introduces the original four Nightmare animatronics: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Returning animatronics include Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Mangle, and Balloon Boy. Levels Hallway Crawl In this stage, the player is crawling through a straight hallway with no way of going left or right, unlike the Funtime Foxy level. This stage introduces the Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy, the Freddles, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. * Nightmare Freddy will slowly walk toward the player when they get far enough. If the player doesn't get a move on, he'll attack the player. * Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica will come out of the left and right door respectively in between windows. Standing in front of the door when they come out or getting too close to them when they are outside will result in a jumpscare. * Nightmare Foxy appears in the hallway sometimes but is very hard to be noticed unless thunder strikes. The player should only move if there is no thunder. Nightmare Foxy also turns to plush if the player gets very close to him. ---- Build-a-Mangle The player is required to build a Mangle-like animatronic out of the components given in limited time. The player must grab all the components shown on the screen at the moment and put them into the chute before the time runs out. Mangle will get close to the player through the vent if the player puts in the wrong component. 3 strikes will result in a jumpscare. The Freddles will also appear on the conveyor belt and will disturb the player's view. To avoid that, the player needs to shock them and put them into the chute. A minimum completion rate of 70% is required to beat the level, or else Mangle will attack the player. ---- Trick or Treat The player stands in front of the front door of a mansion. Knocking on the door a few times will result in a jumpscare, so the player must start the game by ringing the doorbell. After the game starts, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy and Balloon Boy will walk/run around the house. The player can lean towards either of the two windows to check their movement. Once the clock chimes, the player must guess who is standing in front of the door and is going to answer the door, and wear their respective mask. Guessing it right will bring the player to the next round, and guessing it wrong will result in a jumpscare. After 3 rounds, the player is given lots of candy, and the minigame ends with a success. Mangle will also appear in front of the window, blocking the player's view. To fend it off, the player must wear Mangle's mask. ---- Dreadbear The Dreadbear has a similar of fashion of Parts and Service minigames in that the player is actively working on Dreadbear to make him properly function. In order to begin the game, the player must turn the crank to their back-left to lower Dreadbear into the area and give him a shock with the switch to the front-right. Fitting the Frakenstein's Monster theme, the player is working on Dreadbear's control module, his brain. * The brain is marked off into ten regions. A monitor to the player's left shows each region with a different color. The player must use the syringe below the monitor to select colored dyes to inject into each region of the brain corresponding to what's shown on the monitor. * Also shown on the monitor is a scale with a red number and a yellow number, ranging from zero to ten. The yellow number on the scale is the current "charge" of the brain and the red number is the goal. The player must change the charge of the brain using the red coil to the left of the brain, to increase the value and the blue coil (to the right of the brain) to decrease the value until the yellow and red numbers match. (When matching, the yellow number will not be visible.) * Lastly, the player must match the "neural feedback loop" to the machine on the right. First, the player should take the diode on their right and insert it into the brain. This will display the brain's current neural waveform on the display to the right in yellow. If the player presses the target button to the top-left of the machine, their objective will be displayed in red. Of the main three knobs, the left knob will change the amplitude (height) of the wave, the middle one will change the pace (speed of the beeping) of the wave, and the right will change the wavelength (spacing of the humps) of the wave. Once all three parts are completed, pick up the brain and place it in Dreadbear's head to complete the game. To complicate things, the power will occasionally go out. While the player can color the brain while the power is out, they cannot change the charge of the brain, affect the neural feedback loop, or see the schematic for the colors and therefore must use the switch just behind the brain to turn the power back on. This has the unfortunate side-effect of shocking Dreadbear. The player is allowed to shock Dreadbear four times (marked by the lights just above the switch) without penalty, including the one shock to start the game. If the player shocks Dreadbear a fifth time, they will be attacked by Dreadbear and lose the game. Gallery NChica2.png|Hallway Crawl, with Nightmare Freddy at the back. Mangle5.png|Build-a-Mangle. Mangle6.png|Ditto but in different view. Freddles build-a-mangle.jpg|Ditto with Freddles. Halloween game 2.jpg|Trick or Treat. Trick or treat front door.jpg|The front door of the mansion. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes